Mt. Dedede
|theme=Castle on a mountain |boss=King Dedede |mini-boss=The four previous bosses (original only) |common enemies=Rocky, Poppy Bros. Jr., Waddle Doo, Parasol Waddle Dee }} Mount Dedede, always spelled as Mt. Dedede, is a mountain in Dream Land. Not much is known about the mountain itself, other than the fact that one of Dedede's castles is at its top. It is the last stage of Kirby's Dream Land and Spring Breeze, and is set after Bubbly Clouds. Games Intro Kirby hops onto a Warp Star and flies over Mt. Dedede, and into Castle Dedede. In Kirby's Dream Land Mt. Dedede first appeared as the final stage of Kirby's Dream Land. The main room had four doors, each with a picture of a previous boss. Kirby can enter these doors in any order that he wishes. The doors lead to short versions of the previous levels and then fights with the bosses. But the door leading to the bosses will be blocked by a Gordo. A imposter Kirby will sit near the door, if you touch him it will remove the gordo. Then Kirby must fight all the bosses, and then he will be able to enter King Dedede's arena and fight him. In Kirby Super Star and Ultra In Spring Breeze, the castle is shortened to only two rooms, the first where Kirby can choose an ability (from an enemy), and the second (and last) one featuring the battle with King Dedede. This time, the arena where Dedede is fought now has an audience watching the fight. Later in Revenge of the King, Kirby must fight Kabula in the mountain's skies, then enter a large castle known only as "The Revenge". This castle is guarded by various enemies such as Spear Waddle Dees and mini-bosses from Kirby's Adventure and its remake, such as Phan Phan, Mr. Tick Tock, Grand Wheelie, and twin Fire Lions. This sub-game ends with a rematch with King Dedede, who wears a mask and has a modified hammer (along with an arena surrounded by an electric fence). In both the first game and Spring Breeze, the castle ends up airlifted by Kirby shortly after sending Dedede flying out of the palace (destroying a section of the Palace), with Kirby having been transformed into a massive hot-air balloon. And travels over to a field before Kirby reverts to his normal form, and the palace is held aloft in the air by the stars that transformed Kirby, with food raining down. Audience Members (KSSU) *Waddle Doo *Sparky *Scarfy *Noddy *Wheelie *Squishy *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Cappy *Waddle Dee *Chilly *Broom Hatter *Sir Kibble *Walky *Bomber *Bloon *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Peach *Toad *Snooter Music Trivia *The boss theme in Kirby's Return to Dream Land is an extremely heavy remix of Castle Dedede's lobby theme. This is more obvious when transposed into the key of C (which can be accomplished with Nintendo 3DS Sound). Gallery Image:Mt_Dedede_1.png|The main room in the original Kirby's Dream Land. Image:Mt_Dedede_2.png|King Dedede's arena in the original Kirby's Dream Land. Image:MtDedede.png|The intro as it appears in Super Star. ja:マウントデデデ Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Ultra